As portable, drinkable hydrogen-water generators, those so constructed in such a way that two electrodes are disposed at the lower part of a cylindrical vessel; water contained in the cylindrical vessel is electrolyzed generating hydrogen; and the hydrogen then dissolves into the water contained in the cylindrical vessel thereby generating hydrogen water, are commercially available. This commercially-available drinkable hydrogen-water generator is a charging type, and it is said that hydrogen water can be generated nearly 6 times per charge by using 0.3 liter of water that can be contained in the cylindrical vessel at each time. The time to generate hydrogen water is approximately 10 minutes.
Although it is agreed that those commercially-available drinkable hydrogen-water generators are portable, there are some problems: the time required for generating hydrogen water is slightly long (10 minutes); the concentration of hydrogen dissolved in the obtained hydrogen water is said to be 550 ppb (some advertisements say it is 1.16 ppm, which is approximately twice as much) and is not sufficiently high; and since their structure is such that raw water is electrolyzed to generate hydrogen molecules, raw water naturally comes in contact with the electrodes, and therefore, raw water is limited to mineral water or tap water, etc., so it is not appropriate to use coffee, tea, etc.
Patent document 1 relates to a drinkable hydrogen-water pot-type generator which comprises a pot for generated water, which stores raw water, and a base on which the pot for generated water is placed and to which electric power is supplied for electrolysis;
wherein the pot for generated water is equipped with a longitudinal water tank chamber, a small-volume reaction chamber is arranged at the bottom thereof, a communicating port is created between the water tank chamber and the reaction chamber, the reaction chamber is provided with a polymer membrane horizontally orientated to the water tank chamber, and the top and bottom of the polymer membrane are sandwiched by electrode plates made of perforated metal plates or metal nets, electrically-conducting springs are interposed between the electrode plates and electrode terminals disposed above and below, and the electrode terminals disposed above and below are faced to the base's ring-shaped electrode connector and dot-shaped electrode connector; and
the base is equipped with the ring-shaped electrode connector and the dot-shaped electrode connector.
Therefore, according to the drinkable hydrogen-water pot-type generator in patent document 1, when needed, by supplying tap water etc. serving as raw water in the water tank chamber of the pot for generated water, placing the pot for generated water on the base and turning on the power, since raw water has entered into the reaction chamber through the communicating port, the water is electrolyzed generating hydrogen gas. Hydrogen gas slowly rises in the longitudinally-structured water tank chamber, and therefore, the hydrogen gas dissolves into the water well, and highly concentrated hydrogen water is said to be generated.
According to the explanation of the example of the drinkable hydrogen-water pot-type generator in patent document 1, it takes nearly 10 to 15 minutes to generate hydrogen water, and the concentration of hydrogen dissolved in the obtained hydrogen water is said to be 490 ppb when electricity is turned on for 10 minutes and 515 ppb when electricity is turned on for 15 minutes, and this is considered to be only slightly lower than the hydrogen water obtained by the above-mentioned commercially-available drinkable hydrogen-water generators.
Furthermore, the drinkable hydrogen-water pot-type generator in patent document 1 is not appropriate for carrying due to the structure, hydrogen water generation time is slightly long, 10 to 15 minutes, as stated above, and the concentration of hydrogen dissolved in the obtained hydrogen water is not considered high; slightly lower than the hydrogen water obtained by the commercially-available drinkable hydrogen-water generators as stated above. Furthermore, similar to the commercially-available drinkable hydrogen-water generators, the drinkable hydrogen-water pot-type generator in patent document 1 is also constructed in such a way that raw water is electrolyzed to generate hydrogen molecules; and this configuration naturally allows raw water to come in contact with the electrodes, and therefore, raw water is limited to mineral water or tap water, etc., and it is not appropriate to use coffee, tea, etc.